Wall light switches generally come in two styles: a toggle switch which includes a small narrow switch and a decorator switch having a larger taller, wider and flatter switch. While wall light switches may be manually operated, there is often a need or desire to utilize flip switch timers that may be placed over the wall switches to permit a user to input a specific time sequence for controlling activation of the switch. This allows a user to, among other things, move the switch to the off position at designated times to conserve energy or switch to the on position to turn on lights, televisions or other appliances when away to give the impression that people are home to deter burglaries.
While switch activation devices or flip switch timers currently exist, because of the vast differences between a relatively thin toggle switch that extends out from the wall and a flat wide decorator switch, prior switch activation devices were designed for use with either a toggle switch or a decorator switch. Accordingly, consumers could not use a single type of device with different lights or outlets that had a different type of switch and therefore had to buy multiple types of flip switch timers.
Therefore, there is a need to produce a flip switch timers that may be used with either a toggle switch or a decorator switch.